


No longer the same

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: It's a perfectly innocent message on a brightly colored piece of paper.





	No longer the same

The rest of her class have already left the building. She's the last one, moving toward the exit with slow, deliberate steps.

There is a trashcan sitting just near the door. Kamila comes to a stop and rummages in her jacket pocket, finding the crumpled sheet of paper that she stuffed in there earlier today.

It's a lurid shade of pink, decorated with pictures of balloons and streamers. There's a written message on it, announcing that "Natalia" is celebrating her eighth birthday next week and is throwing a party in celebration.

A year ago, it would have been an utter delight to receive an invitation to a birthday party. She would have been giddy with anticipation, thinking about getting to play games and eat cake. Parties had always been a fun time for her, and she'd had her own birthday parties too. They had always been just as fun.

Now she can't think about a birthday party without feeling sick to her stomach. Even the mere subject of birthdays makes her feel uncomfortable.

How can she even think about celebrating someone else's birthday with them? Because she tried to surprise her mother for her birthday, she'd ended up killing her instead. It's probably better that she doesn't join people on these occasions.

She's bad luck.

That dark thought takes form in her mind and she tries to shove it away. It takes root way at the back and festers there among all the other twisted and ugly ideas she's had about herself. She tries her best to ignore them, certain that she might end up losing her mind if she doesn't, but there are times when they take over her mind and she wants to do nothing more than sit in a dark corner and cry alone as guilt wracks her.

Kamila wads the paper up into a tiny ball and drops it into the bin. She turns and runs out of the school, blinking back tears.


End file.
